great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
= '' '' = = '' '' = Hi, guys. What'cha doin'? I am 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, '''and I am a sweet and cute little girl and a major character from Disney’s popular animated TV series ''Phineas and Ferb. ''I have a crush on Phineas, and live next door to him, though he never notices my crush on him, while I do spend my days participating or helping with his or Ferb’s projects. I also spend her time trying to earn Fireside Girl patches, and am also great friends with the members of my troop in the Fireside Girls Troop 46231. I am voiced by Alyson Stoner. Why I'm Amazing ("What'cha doin'?") # I'm sweet, nice, cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, optimistic, caring, helpful, kind, and easy to get along with others. # I am always willing to help Phineas with his daily projects. # My famous quote: “What’cha doin’?” # As a great leader of the Fireside Girls, I usually never give up. # I own and take care of my dog Pinky. # Nicely done and very cute character design. # I am intelligent for a girl my age, knowing how to lift the seats from the Sunbeater 3000. # I have a very amazing singing voice, such as when I sing “City of Love”, “Whatcha Doin’?” (named after my catchphrase), and, of course, “If We Could Just Be Alone”. # I aid people who are in need of help. # I hope to have a relationship with Phineas, but am not afraid to hide it until the next ten years. Otherwise, my moments with him are just so cute. Maybe after all, young love is as sweet as it is frustrating, right, guys? # I am also brave, as I saved Phineas from falling out of the flying haunted house once, and even defeated Mitch with my own cuteness. How adorable! (no pun intended) # Whenever Phineas uses my catchphrase, I don't mind. However, I confront someone who steals my line physically. The Only Flaw ("Don't bring that smack talk around here!") * My catchphrase "What'cha doin?" can get at the nerves often. *sigh* So much for famous quotes. Category:Disney Characters Trivia (Things you might know about me) * There is a lot of evidence that I am at least part Jewish. My last name is Shapiro, traditionally a Jewish name. I have a mirror in my room that has a Star of David frame; that's a common symbol for Judaism. In addition, my mom, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, went to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival, and often uses Yiddish phrases. At one point, I say I celebrate Hanukkah instead of Christmas. * Unlike my mom, I speak fluent English with a perfect American accent. * I am named after my creator Dan Povenmire’s oldest daughter who loves the show and that the former is named after me. * In some later episodes (starting with ''She’s the Mayor), when I say “What’cha doin’?”, my voice is higher-pitched, although my original voice is used in some episodes. Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Category:Musical Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters that have traveled through time Category:Cartoon Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Characters Category:In Love Category:American Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Girly Girls Category:Disney XD Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Self-Aware